


Drags

by lumosy



Series: Daily Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cigarettes, Drabble, M/M, Smoking, this is honestly one of my fav drabbles i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosy/pseuds/lumosy
Summary: “Do you think this feeling could last forever?”





	

“Do you think this feeling could last forever?” He turns. Remus’s voice is smoky and low. His head spins. His fingers quake. The world turns around him, everything moving so, so quickly. He feels weighed down to the earth, tethered by his jean-clad thigh where it touches Remus.

_Remus._

He shakes his head. “Nothing lasts forever.”

They’re alone in the shrieking shack, legs flung off the top story balcony, too close to the edge.

A strong breeze could knock them off into the sharp rocks below.

He doesn’t care.

He takes another drag.

Remus flicks the soggy cigarette butt off the edge. “I wish it could be different.”

Sirius twists to look at him. His eyes look dull. Sirius can’t remember the last time a smile graced his scarred lips. “It could be, Rem. It doesn’t have to be like this.”

Remus sighs at him, and his glance holds a sympathy that Sirius fucking despises. “You know it can’t, Sirius.”

“I know”. He laughs bitterly. Above them the clouds start to swell.

“We’d better get out of here.”

Sirius nods slowly. “I’ll see you around, Moony.”

Remus sighs. “Yeah. I’ll see you soon.” he says, but to Sirius it sounds more like goodbye.

 


End file.
